That Kiss
by RedLion2
Summary: Post-Movie, one-shot. Speed and Trixie's first date after the Grand Prix. Spoilers!


I do not own _Speed Racer_ or its characters. They belong, originally, to Mr. Tatsuo Yoshida.

This a one-shot, based off the new movie, and yes, it does contain some spoilers. Consider yourself warned.

That Kiss

A light rain pattered against the windows of the announcers' box at Thunderhead Raceway. Dark Clouds crowded just to the west, telling of the storm that was just beginning. Down on the track, a single white race car sat, the number "5" emblazoned on its side.

"So, what are you thinking about?" asked Trixie Shimura, girlfriend of Speed Racer, the new Grand Prix champion.

Speed shrugged and wrapped his hands around the steering wheel. "Not much," he said. "You?"

"I'm thinking that my boyfriend's thinking about all his new fame and fortune," Trixie said, a slight smile on her face. "Is that about right?"

Speed grinned and turned to face her. "Yeah. That's it, actually. How do you do that?"

His girlfriend smiled back, but inside there was a tremor of unease. "I know you so well," she said and shifted in her seat. Lightning danced across the sky, making her jump.

"Trix, you okay?" Speed was watching her intently.

"Things are going to be different now," she said.

"What do you mean?"

Trixie sighed and angled her body toward her boyfriend's. "I mean with all the fans, and people wanting a piece of you and the Mach 6," she said. Above them the storm was crackling and crashing, the rain pelting the race car.

Speed reached out and touched her shoulder. "It won't change everything," he said, and leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. "This won't change."

Trixie had to smile. Speed was brilliant behind the wheel of a T-180, but his brilliancy didn't always extend past the racetrack. Not that he was dumb. His common sense was magnificent. But if he truly believed that winning the Prix wasn't going to change his entire world, well...

"Trix, look at me."

She met his gaze, and realized then how much he did believe things could stay the same. "What?"

"I promise, this won't change. I will always have time for you," he said. "Nothing else really matters, you know?" He waved a hand toward the empty grandstand. "Those people don't even know me."

"No, but they'll be the ones paying the money to see you race," she said. She tried to sound calm. There was no sense in getting him all worked up. "I'm sorry, Speed. I don't want to bum about this. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"All those fans, screaming your name, wearing your colors, wanting a piece of you. It's just overwhelming," Trixie said.

Speed sat back against the seat. "You knew it would be like this, Trix, someday. It's all I've ever wanted to do." He turned his eyes out on the gleaming track. "Ever since Rex started bringing me here after school and letting me ride in the Mach 5. It's all I've ever wanted."

"I know. And I'm happy for you. And it's fun, too."

"So what's the problem then?" His voice was low, his gaze still pinned to Thunderhead's asphalt.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"About me?"

"About us. All those racing fans—"

"The girls."

"Yes, the girls."

"Trix, after that kiss, everyone knows I'm taken," Speed said. "I don't want anyone else. You've been with me since we were eight."

Trixie smiled again and laced her fingers through his. "Just so you remember that when all the fan girls are asking for autographs."

Speed looked at her and laughed. "Of course I'll remember, because you're going to be there right beside me."

"Yeah?" Trixie batted her eyes.

"Yeah." Speed pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Come on. We should get home, I guess."

"Pops inflicting a curfew now?"

"He says I need more sleep." Speed yawned wide. "Which might be true." He turned the key and the Mach 6 snarled to life. "I love that."

"Me too." Trixie settled back as Speed drove off the track. Her mind wandered back to the past few weeks, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about the road rally. It had been fun, getting to drive Taejo's car, even though she'd almost lost it when another car had tried to run her off the cliff. _Thank goodness for Speed._

"Trix?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at him.

"You are planning on going to all the races, right?" He actually sounded a bit worried.

"If you want me to," she said.

Speed reached over to take her hand for a moment. "You should already know the answer to that."

"I guess so. I mean, after that kiss..."

"You're just teasing me now," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Why, Mr. Racer, why would I do that?" She made big eyes at him, and he did laugh then. The sound warmed her.

"Because you know I like it," he said. He lifted his hand from hers to downshift.

"You do, huh?" Trixie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Maybe I shouldn't do it so often."

"You couldn't resist."

"I could." Trixie turned her gaze out the side window. She really couldn't help teasing him; she'd been doing it for years now, since they were little. She was the only one allowed to do it.

"Are you hungry?" Speed asked, glancing at her.

"I could go for a milkshake," Trixie said, tilting her head to the side. "But won't you be late?"

"Not by much. You know how fast she is." Speed rubbed a hand over the T-180's dash.

"In the rain?"

"Even in the rain."

Trixie smiled. "Then how about a chocolate shake?"

--

Ten minutes later, they sat in a booth at the local Burger King, each with a chocolate shake. Outside, the storm was still pounding, and both of them were wet from a mad dash inside.

Speed watched Trixie as she sucked on her straw, a slight smile lifting the corner of his mouth. He loved watching her when she wasn't aware of it, loved all the little faces she made. _I can't believe she'd be worried about me finding someone else._ He knew there was no one else out there for him. He'd known it the first time he'd set eyes on a spirited eight year old with chestnut hair. After he'd flipped his go cart over, she'd run to his side to see if he was hurt, and he'd been hopelessly in love with her.

He still was.

"Speed?" She was looking at him, a curious glint in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Pops will let you run any more rallies?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He sure wasn't happy about the last one."

"He _was_ happy when you won," she pointed out.

Speed smiled, nodding. "Yeah, but I was helping Inspector Detector out, and Racer X," he said. "Why?"

"Well, it was fun...and I got to help," Trixie said and pushed her milkshake away.

"Finished already? That has to be a new record!"

She blushed and swatted at his hand. "It's the only thing I can beat you at."

"Oh, I don't know. There're lots of things you're better at than me," Speed said, his voice going soft and low.

"Oh yeah?" Trixie winked at him, and suddenly he wasn't all that into his chocolate shake.

"Yeah. How about we—"

"Speed Racer!"

He turned just in time to have two girls throw their arms around his neck and three different cameras go off in his face. "Uh, um..." He began to push the girls gently away from him.

"Oh, Speed, you were awesome in the Grand Prix!"

"Could we go for a ride in your car?"

"We love you, Speed!"

Speed frowned and managed to get to his feet. A group of six girls were crowded around him, every one of them preening and snapping pictures with their cameras. "Excuse me, girls, but my girlfriend and I were just leaving," he said, and looked over at Trixie.

She looked mad enough to take on every single girl – all at the same time.

"Trix?" Speed held his hand out to her. She stared at the fan girls, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Trix, come on."

"I'm coming." She stood and pushed two of the girls out of her way. Speed grimaced when she walked right on by him, and he quickly followed, reaching out to take her hand. He thought she might pull away from him, but instead she squeezed his hand and moved closer to him.

He helped her into the Mach 5 and went around, hurrying to escape the girls, who stood in a spiteful-looking crowd near the entrance. The T-180 roared to life, and he sped out of the parking lot.

Trixie kept her eyes down, and she was tense. Speed swallowed hard. "So...my first run-in with my fans," he said, glancing at her. She stayed silent. "Look, honey, I'm sorry. I know that wasn't fun, for either of us."

"I knew it would be like this," Trixie whispered, and looked up at him. "You're a champion driver, and you're hot. They're all going to flock to you."

Speed frowned and reached up to run his right hand through her hair. "Trix, the only girl I want is you. I kissed in front of all those cameras so everyone would know how I felt about you."

She narrowed her eyes a little. "Is that the _only_ reason, Mr. Racer?"

He grinned. "Well, not the _only_ reason. I wanted that kiss more than the milk." It was tradition to drink milk after winning the Grand Prix, and it had tasted better than anything else he'd ever had.

"That kiss was pretty spectacular," Trixie admitted, smiling.

"There's more where it came from," he promised. He pulled into her driveway and shifted into neutral before looking at her. "So are you okay? You still want to date me after that?" He couldn't help but sound hopeful. _She wouldn't really break up with me, right? Not after everything we've been through together. _

Trixie leaned across and kissed him, her mouth soft and giving. Speed pulled her closer and put his arms around her, holding her tightly. He couldn't imagine not being with her, not seeing her everyday, not being able to do this whenever he wanted.

"Does that answer your question?" Trixie whispered, her eyes soft and hazy.

"Yeah." Speed kissed her again, and reluctantly drew back. He knew Pops would have a fit if he was too late. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course," she said and started to get out of the car. "Speed?"

"Yeah, Trix?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes intense and deep. "I love you."

Speed's heart jumped. "I love you too, honey. See you tomorrow."

"Okay." She winked at him and got out, shutting the door gently. Speed watched her until she was safely inside her house, and only then did he back out and drive the short distance down the road before pulling the Mach 5 into the garage attached to the Racer home.

He knew sleep would come easily tonight, because he would be dreaming about Trixie, and that amazing Grand Prix kiss.


End file.
